


Mac + Russ + Classic Fake Marriage

by PrincessMeganFire



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Anxious Mac, Different variations of the main couple tag so that no matter what is searched this fic can be found, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I never know what to tag here, Joe Wicks mention, Leanna’s back, M/M, MacTaylor, MacTaylor - couple, Mission Gone Wrong, Pre-Slash, So what if the villains surname is the same as my drama teachers?, Tumblr: PrincessMeganFire, Written by a Brit so terminology may differ, it’s not like I wrote that part whilst in my drama lesson..., request, request from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeganFire/pseuds/PrincessMeganFire
Summary: “for the fic requests maybe mactaylor + the classic undercover couple get-together?😊 x”XX~•~•XXMac and Russ have to pretend to be married for a mission... too bad the mission goes wrong.
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & Russ Taylor, Angus MacGyver/Russ Taylor, Angus Macgyver (Macgyver TV 2016)/Russ Taylor, Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis & Desiree "Desi" Nguyen, Russ Taylor/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer/Leanna Martin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Mac + Russ + Classic Fake Marriage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegoldenrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoldenrin/gifts).



Russ was... unlike anybody Mac had ever met before. He could be stubborn as a rock and angry as a beast but when it came down to Mac... he was different. He proved he was different when Mac had finally broken down after his father's death, and Russ had been the only one in his house. Since then, Mac had never met a day when Russ wasn't watching over him constantly, offering him a drink every time he mentioned anything close to a headache, offering him to sit out the less important missions, and even forcing him to sit them out if he looked too exhausted to handle them. 

It wasn't that Mac didn't appreciate his concern, it was just that he wasn't used to this behaviour coming from Russ. It scared Mac slightly, because usually he could read everyone in the room, but now Russ was making it harder and harder to figure him out by the minute, and it scared Mac to not know what he was up against here. There was another feeling there too, but Mac chose to ignore it. It didn't matter. 

XX~•~•XX

"This is only going to work if you try harder!" Russ hissed, grabbing onto Mac's wrist as he tugged him behind a wall. "I am trying harder! Its just difficult pretending to be in love with someone twenty years older than me!" Mac retorted, pulling his wrist back and rubbing it pathetically as though Russ had hurt him - he would never. "You're an agent - this is your job," Russ growled. "If you can't handle it, maybe you shouldn't be an agent at all." 

"Guys! Stop arguing because Burgess is headed your way!" Both men winced as Riley's sharp voice filled their ears. "Show time." Mac muttered, holding a hand out for Russ to take. Russ grabbed it tightly and practically pulled Mac from their hiding spot and back into the large hall full of fancy guests. True to Riley's word, the man running an underground thievery scheme in order to pay off all his debts to more dangerous men, going by his surname "Burgess", walked right up to them.

"I'm sure you're enjoying this evening, no? Well, I just had a word with the hosts, and we would like to remind you that unfortunately you are not allowed to leave this room unless its to leave the event or go to the bathroom, both of which are over there." He pointed across to the other side of the hall. "Have a nice night." 

As he walked away, Mac and Russ traded side glances. "Something's just not adding up, he's not doing anything." Russ whispered. "Maybe we wait a little longer?" Mac suggested. "We've waited three hours, somethings got to start happening." Mac watched as Russ started walking again, eyes flitting everywhere, Mac's hand still encased in his. "You know what, I think Russ is right, something is up." The sharp tapping of the laptop keys slightly muffled Riley's voice, but both men heard it. "We need a new plan," Russ murmured. "You could always just go up and talk to him?" Bozer suggested, sounding more like a question and one that meant that Matty was probably glaring him down whilst saying if his trailing off at the end was anything to go by. "There's no harm in trying." Riley added. Russ grumbled slightly at the new plan but made with it anyway, Mac walking slightly more eagerly at his side. "If this goes wrong, I get to fire Bozer." Russ teased in a frighteningly serious voice, though Mac knew he meant no ill will towards his friend. 

"Ah, Mr Burgess, my good fellow! I apologise for early when me and my husband were in the incorrect area, it wasn't made to clear for us, through no fault of your own, of course." Somehow, even though the words all seemed jumbled and pushed toward and sounded more like what a delirious person in their position would say, Russ seemed to make it flow simply as though it were normal conversation to make. "Of course, we're sorry for any inconvenience as well, we should have perhaps made it clearer." Burgess chuckled, holding his hand out for Russ to shake. "Arthur Allen, pleased to make your acquaintance," he let go of Mac's hand as soon as the handshake was over, Burgess's hand now out to Mac. "-and this is my husband, Nicholas." Burgess's eyes drifted down Mac's body, unnoticed by most, including Mac, but not Russ, who couldn't figure out why he cared so much. "Please, call me David. Now, I must be off to check in with the hosts once more, have a good evening." He bowed slightly with his departure, a look on his face which showed Russ that he didn't entirely trust the two men. 

"I'll check in with the hosts, see if they've got anything to do with this." Riley said, tapping sounds once more filtering through the ear pieces. "I tell you what, I'll rip this thing out if you don't stop tapping so loudly." Russ chuckled, his hand once again finding Mac's. Riley's laughs were a much nicer sound to hear as the sounds of her moving the laptop away could be heard, but it didn't last for long. "Hey Mac, we're pretty sure that Burgess doesn't believe that you and Russ are together." Bozer said, his tone of voice sounding very concerned and worried. "Why not? We look like most other couples here, nearly every young person seems to be with someone old enough to be their dad!" Russ complained. "I thought you didn't like people thinking you're my dad," Mac teased, trying to ease the tension as he bumped Russ's shoulder with his own. Russ smiled weakly at him before Bozer continued on. "Unfortunately, that doesn't seem enough. We've got a view of Burgess and the hosts, whose names are Charlotte and Nancy Evans. Married in '04, adopted kids in '09, and by the looks of things, Burgess is related to one of those kids." Russ and Mac shared a glance before Matty interjected. "If the hosts are a part of this then it may be more of a family business type situation we're dealing with here, maybe they all owe money, maybe Burgess owes money to the Evans' themselves. Right, here's the pla-". 

XX~•~•XX

"Comms have shut off." Riley stared at her laptop screen. "I can't see through the security cameras either, everything's on lockdown." Matty rushed past Bozer to where Riley was perched on the edge of the glass table in the war room. "Try and override it, get in. We at least need eyes on Taylor and Mac if nothing else so we can send in backup if needs be." She turned to Bozer. "See if connections still available, can Mac answer his phone?" 

Three calls later, it was clear there was no way in. "Keep trying, this mission cannot fail and we need Mac and Taylor home safely!" Matty ordered.

XX~•~•XX

It was as though nothing had changed, everyone was still going about the event like every connection they had to the outside world hadn't just disappeared. There were no guards looking left and right to move Burgess out, no guests checking their phones and trying to search the room for an exit. Even Burgess and the hosts and moved into the centre of the event and didn't even look like they had anything on them to cause the technological breakdown. 

"Everything seems so ordinary and there's no way to gather information without drawing attention to ourselves." Russ grumbled. Mac's eyes searched the room, up and down all the walls, across the windows, everywhere: there was nothing. They had no backup, no way to gather information, nothing to use to bring back the connections. His eyes fell to the floor, there was usually at least something. 

Russ watched Mac's eyes dart around and sighed. "I guess we could always just go back to talking to Burgess, try and convince him that we are married." Mac nodded, it was better than nothing.

Straightening his suit as he walked, Mac kept looking everywhere, only stopping when he felt Russ tug on his hand. "You're going to give us away." He hissed, the hand releasing Mac's own and slipping behind his back and around his waist, a fake grin plastered on his face as they approached Burgess once more. 

"Ah gentlemen, you have returned. Please, allow me to introduce you to the hosts," Burgess grinned, so good at acting that Mac felt himself believing him. "Oh, you don't have to do that." Russ said, giving his best shot at looking bashful and modest, not a look commonly seen on Russ Taylor. "Nonsense, follow me this way." Burgess grinned. He lead them across the hall to where Mac and Russ had originally met Burgess, leading them down a hallway. "He's definitely onto us," Mac muttered. "No shit, Einstein." Russ grumbled, starting to take slower steps. Luckily, Burgess didn't seem to notice, so Russ pulled himself and Mac to a full-on stop. 

"We need to make an escape. I don't know why nothing's working but I really don't think this mission is going to work out. We need to sit back, regroup, and we can send out Desi and Riley or Riley and Bozer next time, but right now we don't know where we are, have no contact with anyone on the outside, there's no way anybody can rescue us if we're caught and we can't chance it on the off chance that the room will have everything you need to get us out. We'll keep eyes on Burgess, but we need to get out, even if its just a nearby hotel so that we can watch him for a while." Russ ordered, leading the pair back down the hallway they just came from, thankful that at some point Burgess had clearly turned a corner and still not realised that his tail was missing. 

XX~•~•XX

"Taylor, what the hell was that mission?" Matty scolded as soon as Mac and Russ had returned, hands on her hips and a glare that could kill. "It would be pointless staying there if we couldn't get the things we needed! There's no harm in pulling out of a mission as long as we complete it further along the line." Russ directed, almost attempting the stare Matty down (key word: almost - no one would dare stare down Matty). Mac went and sat cross-legged in front of the glass table, picking a paperclip from the bowl that only now made an appearance every so often instead of sticking to the table. Yes, people actually needed to use the paperclips... no, Mac wasn't upset... he wasn't! He didn't look up, just listened to Russ and Matty arguing, until someone sat beside him.

"So other than the fact that the mission was a bust, surely going to a high-end party was nice." Riley teased, nudging his shoulder with her own. Mac chuckled, bending a new paperclip into an R and handing it to her. "So much fun pretending to be married to Russ," Riley glanced over her shoulder to where Russ and Matty were still going at it before bowing her head and whispering in Mac's ear: "Burgess certainly liked you." Mac's entire visage went bright red as he dropped the new paperclip he'd been holding. "I don't know what you're on about," he muttered, picking it up again and starting to bend it. "He did, we all saw it, it took a lot to stop Bozer going off, ranting about how awful it was that he'd taken interest in someone young enough to be his son." Mac laughed slightly at that, turning back to face Riley. "Considering I was supposedly married to Russ, I don't think he really found that an issue." Riley shrugged. "He's older than Russ you know, I mean, only by two years but still." Mac shook his head. "And Russ is twenty years older than me, what's your point, Riles?" She looked at the ground sheepishly before nodding her head in Russ's direction. "I just don't think Burgess was the only one into you tonight, Mac."

XX~•~•XX

Mac tried not to think too much about what Riley said as they all sat around his deck with beers in their hands. She couldn't possibly be right, could she? Sure, Riley didn't exactly have a streak of being wrong... but it was only her inferences so Mac needn't believe any of it, not matter how much he- 

It hit him right then and there. He liked Russ, he liked Russ a lot. 

Mac's eyes fluttered over to the man in question, stretched out like a cat whilst conversing joyously with Matty. Mac doesn't think he's ever had a conversation with Russ like that. He next looked across to Desi and Riley who were sat side by side, heads bowed, and whispering feverishly to one another. Finally, his eyes dropped to where Bozer and Leanna were sat, Leanna leaning gently into Bozer and telling him stories of the new agency she'd briefly been a part of. Having been cast away on an incredibly secretive mission for a long while, it was only recently that Riley had been able to get a hold of her and tell her that the Phoenix Foundation had restarted, bringing Leanna back in. He wanted something like that. 

It suddenly got very overwhelming to be sat out on the deck with everybody, it was almost like all the air had been sucked out of Mac's body. "I'm getting another beer," he mumbled, and practically legged it inside to the kitchen where he pressed his palms up against the table top, pushing hard against it with his legs straining as his head was bowed between his arms, hasty breathes going in and out. 

"Well I know that I don't do a full Joe Wicks workout whilst getting beers but to each their own." Russ teased as he burst into the kitchen. Mac's head snapped up, shocked eyes displaying fear fore front with not enough time to hide it before he looked away completely. Russ stopped grinning and slowly walked up to Mac as though he were some wild animal, hands in the air. "Angus...?" He whispered, a hand coming down on his arm, rubbing gently up and down. "Russ..." Mac mumbled before turning to face him, pulling his arm away. "I was just feeling a little dizzy, its fine, I'm bringing the beers out now-" Russ held a hand on Mac's chest, fierce eyes boring down into Mac's. "You're not fine, nobody gets that scared after feeling a little dizzy." Russ pushed gently, causing Mac to back into his cabinets. "I can get everyone to leave, you need some rest. Today's mission was... fucking awful but besides that, you look tired, you look upset, get some rest and we can deal with whatever it is you're feeling right now tomorrow because clearly tonight is not a good time." Mac felt himself nodding and let Russ tug him in the direction of his bedroom. 

XX~•~•XX

He was still there. It was eight in the morning, empty beer bottles all lined up neatly on the kitchen surface, and one Russ Taylor on the sofa snoring away. 

"Ugh, Russ?" Mac nudged Russ's arm with his hand as he squatted beside the sofa. Russ groaned and opened his eyes weakly, trying to glare at Mac but too sleep-ridden to be able to pull off anything convincing. "I thought you went home last night," Mac murmured, not quite sure what to say - nothing came easy when it came to Russ. "I wasn't going to, but you seemed so upset in the kitchen yesterday that I thought better of it." Russ whispered, despite the fact that they were the only two people there. Mac smiled weakly. "Thanks," he whispered back before pushing himself back on his heels and standing up, holding out a hand for Russ to take. "I'm not much of a chef so if you're up to it we could see if there's a place to eat in the city?"

Russ smiled up at Mac as he took his hand to help pull himself up. “I have a better idea,” he grinned, not letting go of Macs hand and pulling him to the kitchen. 

“But it’s my house-” Mac began to protest as Russ started rattling around in the cupboards. “Nonsense, I quite enjoy making a cooked breakfast every now and then,” Russ turned around and handed Mac a frying pan. “It’s really hard to screw this up so how about I teach you to make a full English breakfast without burning the house down?” Macs face went slightly pink as he giggled, but it was too early in the morning to have any proper recognition of his emotions. 

Russ, who had been rooting around in the fridge for some eggs, looked up instantly at the sound of Macs giggles. He smiled weakly, watching as Mac turned on the stove whilst slightly chuckling to himself. It didn’t matter what he felt, he was doing this for Mac, but maybe that last mission... felt a little too real. It was no secret to himself that he wished that he could in fact be Mac’s husband - no amount of Codex rivalry could stop Russ feeling the way he did when Mac entered a room. 

But right now, that didn’t matter. What mattered was that Mac was happy and... oh god the stove was on fire.


End file.
